The Fox's Eye
by Crocodile-Kuro
Summary: Naruto starts to feel unloved after the War, so Kurama puts a plan in action to get him as much love as he can handle. What will this mean for Naruto and the women in his life? Naruto x Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters._**

"Oh, man! Am I hungry!"

Naruto walked through the village toward Ichiraku Ramen after another long day of patrolling Konohagakure. This had been his job since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. He had beaten Tobi and sealed him away in an alternate dimension, but not before he tried to attack Naruto once again. His attempt to summon the Ten-Tailed Beast had ended in failure, proving he needed the whole Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails in order to complete the ritual.

Naruto fought tirelessly for a whole day, giving Kakashi and a few others enough time to design a seal that would trap Tobi with no chance of escape. Naruto used his blood to finish the seal, and the instigator of the entire War became trapped forever. Since then, the Five Great Nations had reached a greater understanding with each other, allowing for more peaceful negotiations to be conducted among them.

Naruto was glad he had accomplished what he did, but he still felt a terrible sadness in his heart. He thought about his life up to his current point. He was eighteen, had no family of his own, a lot of friends, but no real person to love in his life. He still had a small crush on Sakura, but as far as he knew, she didn't have those feelings for him.

As soon as he arrived at Ichiraku, he did his best to hide his disappointment at his life as he smiled and said, "Hey, Old Man! How's it going?"

Teuchi looked up from his stove and said, "Well, if it isn't the great hero. What'll you have, the usual?"

"Yeah, four bowls of pork ramen, please!"

"Comin' up." As Teuchi cooked Naruto's ramen, he said, "You know, with your recent achievements, I wouldn't be surprised if you became the next Hokage after Lady Tsunade."

Naruto's smile dropped a little as he said, "Yeah, one more dream realized."

"Still gonna come here when you make it to the top, or will Ayame and I have to find someone else to sucker into eating as much ramen as you do?"

Naruto laughed and said, "No way I'd forget about this place! I'll still come by often. Oh, by the way, where is Ayame?"

"She had a few deliveries to take care of and left just before you came in. She's going to be out for a while, though, so I wouldn't recommend waiting around if you're in a hurry."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, here's your ramen."

As Naruto began eating, Teuchi looked up and smiled, saying, "Hello, ma'am! Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen. How may I help you?"

"Um, I'll just have a miso ramen, please," came a nervous female voice behind Naruto. He turned around to see Hinata Hyuga take a seat right next to him. "He…Hi, Naruto."

"Hey, Hinata. What's up?"

"Um, no…nothing."

In her mind, Hinata thought, "Okay, come on, I can do this! He probably forgot about my confession during Pein's attack, so I'll just have to tell him again. I hope it works out okay!"

Meanwhile, deep in Naruto's subconscious, the being known as Kurama (or as it's commonly known as, the Nine-Tailed Fox) observed the scene and thought, "Well, well, it's that Hyuga girl that's always stalking the kid. So she finally got the courage to get next to him on her own, huh?"

Hinata nervously ate her ramen while staring at Naruto. Soon after, they walked toward the park and sat down on a bench. After a brief moment of silence, she asked, "So, um, how…I mean…what's new?"

"Eh, nothing much," Naruto said. "Just thinking about my life."

"Oh, that's…interesting," Hinata said. "What about your life?"

"Just about the fact that I've been alone all this time. I know I have great friends like you, but you all also have families that cared about you and helped you grow during your childhoods. As far as I can remember, the closest thing I've had to family is Old Man Teuchi and Ayame at the ramen stand. They were the only ones to support me as a kid."

Hinata stared at Naruto and thought, "Oh, Naruto, you poor thing!"

"Also, the only reason I pulled pranks all over the city when I was young was so someone would pay attention to me. However, the only thing it got me was beaten up, with everyone calling me a demon until I learned how to hide like a ninja. I didn't know about…you-know-who inside me back then, so I thought everyone just hated me because I was alone."

Hinata continue to stare at Naruto, this time with a pain in her heart. Without thinking, she silently whispered, "Naruto, I really wish I could've been your friend back then. My parents forbade it, however, probably because of the fox."

"Really? You would've been my friend?" Naruto asked, not knowing she meant to say that to only herself.

At his question, Hinata quickly became flustered and said, "Oh, um, I mean…that was…ye…yes, Naruto. I would've."

Groaning at the display, Kurama thought, "This is just too pathetic to watch. Anyone can see she has feelings for him; she even confessed to him, for crying out loud. If she wasn't so damn shy, she could have him eating out of her hand in no time." Kurama then got an idea and wickedly smiled. "Well, I think it's time to change that right now."

Hinata continued to stare at Naruto, but was thinking to herself, "Idiot! Why did you say that in front of him?" Before she could chastise herself more, however, she noticed Naruto's eyes changing. "Wha…what's going on?" she thought as Naruto's eyes became like those of a fox, only retaining his blue color. "Is this something dangerous? I need to tell Naruto tha…Naruto…Naru…to…" She quickly became lost in his eyes, her own becoming like glass.

Naruto failed to notice this detail as he smiled and said, "Thanks for saying that, Hinata. It's nice to know someone who's honest about their feelings."

"Honest…feelings…" Hinata thought.

"Given time, I think we could've been boyfriend and girlfriend. You certainly act like someone in love."

"Love…boyfriend…Naruto…" Hinata thought.

Naruto didn't notice when his eyes returned to Naruto and Hinata regained life in her eyes.

Kurama, meanwhile, chuckled to itself and thought, "Enjoy yourself, kid. This is long overdue."

In the real world, Naruto hung his head and said, "But I've got to face facts. Everyone in the village probably only supports me because I keep them safe. If it wasn't for the War, they most likely would still hate me because of the Fox. They wouldn't truly care about me. Sometimes, I think I probably would've been better off alone."

"No! Don't think like that!" Hinata said, surprising Naruto. "I won't let you think you'll be alone the rest of your life!"

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked, still shocked at Hinata's sudden outburst.

Hinata got to her feet and grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Come with me. I need to tell you something, in private." Naruto followed as Hinata led him back to his apartment, dragged him inside and locked the door.

Naruto turned to Hinata and said, "Hinata, what's gotten into y—" He was cut off when Hinata pressed her lips against his, locking them in a deep kiss. During the kiss, she reached up and unzipped her jacket, letting it fall to the floor and reveal her mesh-covered torso.

Naruto pulled away from Hinata and said, "Hold on, Hinata! What's wrong with you? Are you sick and it's messing with your emotions? You should go to Grandma Tsunade and—"

"Naruto!" Hinata said, making him stop in his place. "There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just tired of keeping these feelings I have from you."

"What feelings?"

In response, Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and forced it over her heart. Naruto blushed and stammered, "Wha…wha…what are you—"

"Naruto, please. Just feel my heartbeat." Naruto calmed down enough to notice how fast her heart was beating. "My heart's racing like this because of you. I was too shy to tell you about this before, but you're the only boy I've ever felt a connection with, more than just a friend. I can't stand the thought of you not being in my life; I don't want to live with any other boy than you. The truth is, Naruto, I love you with all my heart and soul."

Naruto stood where he was, unsure of how to react. He then remembered when Hinata confessed to him during Pein's attack on the village. "Man, I really am an idiot!" he screamed at himself.

Naruto brought Hinata into a hug and said, "I'm so sorry I've ignored your feelings for so long, Hinata. Thanks for believing in me, even from the shadows."

Hinata blushed and said, "It's okay, Naruto." She then began to kiss Naruto again, this time with him returning the kiss.

Hinata broke the kiss and said, "Naruto, do you want to take this relationship to the next step?"

"Next step? What are you—" Naruto stared at Hinata, who was slowly walking toward Naruto's bed. As soon as she took a seat and crossed her legs, inviting him to join her, he said, "Wait, you mean "that"? No, no, I mean, what would your parents say? You're the Hyuga heiress and all, so shouldn't you—"

"Naruto, I don't care about that," Hinata responded. "I only care about you and making you happy. Please, Naruto, I want to do whatever it takes to keep you happy, even give you my body."

Naruto did eventually sit next to Hinata on the bed, but instead said, "Hinata, I just don't think I'm ready for that yet. You can still spend the night, but as far as…sex, why don't we hold off until I feel like it?"

Hinata looked at Naruto for a while, then smiled and said, "Okay, Naruto. This is as good a start as any."

Naruto went over and turned off the lights, then got in his bed and snuggled with Hinata laying next to him. Naruto lay awake for a few hours after Hinata had fallen asleep.

He thought, "Why would Hinata suddenly do this? I should ask her what happened while we were talking when she wakes up. This is totally different from how she usually is." He then looked over at Hinata sleeping comfortably on his chest, a content smile gracing her face. Naruto laid back and thought, "Well, maybe this isn't all that bad."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around his apartment. He noticed the apartment was cleaner than he remembered it being just last night. He then remembered what had happened with Hinata and quickly looked around the room for her.

Naruto found Hinata standing over the stove cooking something. While he was relieved she was okay, the outfit she was wearing surprised him: an apron and her panties.

Hinata looked back to the bed, smiled and said, "Good morning, Naruto. I'm almost done with breakfast, so just wait a little longer. Oh, and I also cleaned up the apartment a little."

Naruto took a while to answer her. "Wha…wha…what happened to your clothes?"

"They're in the wash. I doubt you'd like me wearing dirty clothes home."

"I…I guess you're right," Naruto said as he lifted himself out of bed and sat down at the table. A few minutes later, Hinata prepared their breakfasts and sat down next to him.

"Did you sleep well, Naruto?" Hinata asked as she ate her eggs.

"I should be asking you that, Hinata," Naruto said.

"I slept wonderfully, knowing you were by my side," Hinata said, pressing herself against his arm as a sign of affection.

"Well…I'm glad you were comfortable," Naruto said, still uncomfortable around this new Hinata. He took another bite of his breakfast and said, "This is a delicious breakfast, Hinata!"

"I'm glad you enjoy it, Naruto," Hinata said, blushing while continuing to eat her breakfast.

After breakfast, Hinata treated herself to a shower, then prepared to dress in her newly cleaned clothes. As she was getting dressed, Naruto asked, "Hey, Hinata, what happened last night? One minute you're stumbling through your words and too scared to even look me in the eye, then the next you're pressing yourself against me and telling me you love me."

Hinata stepped toward Naruto, still putting her mesh top on, and said, "I'm not sure. I mean, I've loved you since kindergarten, but was always too shy to admit it. Last night, before I confessed to you, I did notice your eyes changing shape. The next thing I knew, I was determined to make you happy, like I was already your girlfriend."

After Hinata put her jacket on to complete her outfit, Naruto got to his feet and asked, "Wait, so my eyes changed? What did they look like?"

"…I don't remember. I think they were getting narrower, like a cat or a—"

"Or a fox?"

"Now that you mention it, they may have looked like fox eyes."

Naruto got a nervous look in his eyes for a while. He then grabbed Hinata's hand and said, "Come on, Hinata. We need to talk to Grandma Tsunade about this."

(2 hours later)

Tsunade put away her equipment and looked at the two shinobi in the examining room with her. "Well, there's nothing physically wrong with her, and I can tell there's something different with Hinata, like she's more self-confident. You're saying you did this to her, Naruto?"

As Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's, he said, "It wasn't on purpose, I swear! I was just talking to her last night; I didn't try to do anything to her!"

"I'm not accusing you of doing any such thing, Naruto. Hinata, why don't you tell me what you remember."

"Well, Lady Tsunade, as Naruto already said, we were just talking last night. Honestly, I'm surprised I managed to make it to that point without fainting. Anyway, during the conversation, I noticed Naruto's eyes changing shape, like he had fox eyes instead of human eyes."

"Fox eyes? Could it have been—"

"What?" Naruto asked. "Do you know what it is?"

"I think I do. I remember reading a book on genjutsu theory a while ago. It had a section called the Fox's Eye jutsu. While the genjutsu is meant to only last a few moments, it's a jutsu with terrible power."

"Terrible power?" Hinata asked, clinging to Naruto's arm for security.

"Yes. According to what I've read, anyone who falls under this genjutsu is put in a state of hypnosis. During that time, if the caster says certain words that resonate with the victim, the victim takes those words to heart and forces them to be a part of their personality."

"That sounds horrible. But you said it was only supposed to last a few moments," Naruto pointed out.

"The initial jutsu is. The suggestions the victim takes to heart, however…I'm afraid there's nothing that can be done about that. There is one last thing about this jutsu: it's said that only the Nine-Tailed Fox is able to use it, hence why it's called the Fox's Eye."

"That would explain why Tobi was so eager to get it during the war, and why I apparently have it now," Naruto said. He then turned to Hinata and, bowing his head, frantically said, "I'm so sorry I did this to you, Hinata. I swear, I never meant to force you to be someone you weren't. Please forgive me for thi—"

Naruto was cut off by Hinata forcing him into another kiss, which surprised both him and Tsunade. Hinata broke the kiss and said, "Naruto, I'm not upset. If anything, I'm grateful for this jutsu. Because of it, I finally got the courage to admit my feelings for you. Please don't be upset, because I'm certainly not."

As Naruto stared into Hinata's sincere eyes, Tsunade broke the silence by asking, "So, Naruto, what exactly did you say to make Hinata like this?"

Naruto stared at Tsunade and said, "I don't know. I remember we talked about how I didn't feel like I was getting as much out of life…"

As Naruto continued to talk, both he and Hinata missed his eyes changing again. Tsunade did notice, however, and thought, "His eyes really are changing! This must be the Fox's doing. I need to…tell…Naru…to…" Tsunade's thoughts seemed to escape her as she became trapped in the genjutsu, glassy eyes signifying her situation.

Hinata finally noticed and said, "Naruto, look!"

Naruto looked at Tsunade and said, "Oh, crap! I genjutsud the Hokage!"

"You need to be careful with what you say now, Naruto."

"I know, Hinata; otherwise she'll end up obeying every order I give like I was the Hokage."

"Obey…Hokage…Naruto…" Tsunade thought.

"Naruto! Please, be quiet. You don't know what will happen if you keep talking like that."

"I can't help it, Hinata; this jutsu is freaking me out! The wrong person with this jutsu make anyone his loyal slave if he wanted to!"

"Loyal…slave…" Tsunade thought.

Without another word, Naruto's eyes changed back to normal, as did Tsunade's. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when she did and said, "Grandma Tsunade! Thank God you're back! I was worried I'd done something terrible to you."

Tsunade blushed and said, "I feel fine, but I'm honored that you were worried about someone like me, Lord Hokage."

"What?" Naruto and Hinata shouted. Naruto then asked, "Tsunade, why did you call me 'Hokage' just now?"

Without hesitation, Tsunade replied, "Because you are the Hokage, my lord, at least in my eyes. I'm nothing but your loyal slave, and I must obey you."

"What are you saying? You're not a slave! And I'm not the Hokage; you are!" Naruto said, afraid of what he'd done to Tsunade.

Tsunade looked down and said, "I know I still legally hold that title, but...it's just…I don't want it anymore! The only thing I want to do is to serve you as your slave, Lord Hokage! How can I…wait! I know how to fix this! I'll resign and make you successor! That'll make things right, Lord Hokage."

"What? NO! Don't do that!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade got scared at his outburst and, dropping to her knees in a cowering position, said, "I'm so sorry, my lord! I didn't mean to upset you! If you need to punish me, I'll accept it; just please forgive me, Lord Hokage!"

"N…no, I didn't mean it like that…" Naruto said. Seeing tears starting to fall from Tsunade's eyes, Naruto fell back down in his seat, overwhelmed with his own guilt and sadness.

Hinata sat down next to him and said, "Naruto, please don't be upset. This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is, Hinata! First I force you to admit your true feelings and live by them, and now Tsunade thinks she's my slave! This jutsu is the worst thing to ever happen to me!"

Tsunade, looking up to Naruto after he had sat down, crawled to his side, placed her hand on his leg and said, "My lord, I think it's noble that you're concerned about us, but I agree with Hinata. I know you didn't activate the jutsu on purpose. If anything, if you don't mind my saying so, I think you should be taking your problems up with the Nine-Tailed Fox. From what I saw, the jutsu seemed to activate on its own, which makes me think the Fox is behind this, my lord."

Naruto lifted his head and said, "Talk with Kurama? Yeah, you're right! It's his jutsu that caused this; he should answer for it! Hinata, Tsunade, thanks for helping me out."

Hinata rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Anything for the love of my life."

Tsunade smiled, bowed and said, "I'm pleased to be of service, Lord Hokage."

"Tsunade, don't tell anyone about what happened. I guess I won't mind you wanting to obey me, but only be like this when it's just me and/or Hinata with you. Also, when there are other people around, you need to refer to me by my real name. Okay?"

"As you command, my lord."

"Hinata, Tsunade, please give me all the support you can. I'm going to talk with Kurama."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters._**

Tsunade stared at the pile of papers on her desk as Shizune kept piling them on. "Milady, please try to get these done as quickly as possible. I'd rather not have the Fire Daimyo breathing down our necks again about delayed paperwork."

"Don't worry, Shizune; I'll get it done, even if I don't want to."

"Thank you, Milady," Shizune said as she bowed and exited the room, picking up Tonton on her way out.

Once she was alone, Tsunade started signing the papers. After a few minutes, she stopped writing and stared straight down. To a normal person, she appeared to be deep in thought about what was written on the paper. However, the document's contents weren't her main problem.

"This is wrong," she thought. "I shouldn't be doing this; Lord Hokage should. I know he ordered me to keep appearances, but I just can't help but feel terrible about holding Lord Hokage's position." She looked out her window toward Naruto's house and thought, "Don't worry. I'll keep playing Hokage for as long as you need me to. However, please take over for me soon, my lord. A slave such as myself isn't meant to lead."

(In Naruto's house)

"I wonder how Tsunade's holding up," Naruto said as he prepared to enter his mindscape to confront Kurama about its Fox's Eye jutsu.

Hinata, who was going to be watching over him while he spoke with the Fox, said, "I'm sure she's doing just fine. She's your loyal slave now, so she wouldn't dream of disobeying your orders."

"That doesn't help cheer me up, Hinata," Naruto woefully said as he remembered what he'd done to Tsunade about an hour ago. He also remembered what happened with Hinata last night.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I just didn't know what else to say," Hinata said, hanging her head down. She then walked over and kissed Naruto's cheek. "Please be careful, Naruto. The Fox might try to use its jutsu against you for its own plans."

"I won't let that happen, Hinata," Naruto said, then closed his eyes and dived into his mind to visit his permanent tenant.

(Inside Naruto's mind)

Naruto walked to the center of a bright light and shouted, "Hey, Kurama! I need to talk to you!" When he got no response except a faint giggle, Naruto continued shouting, "Thanks to your Fox Eye jutsu, my friends are suffering!"

"What suffering is there?" Naruto heard Kurama say. "The girl wanted to be open with her feelings, so I just gave her a little push."

"And Tsunade? I doubt she wanted to be my slave!"

"Well, using the jutsu on her was just for my entertainment, but you were the one that made her your slave. The other girl warned you to choose your words carefully, didn't she, kid?"

Naruto quickly got annoyed and said, "Why don't you show yourself so we can talk face-to-face?"

"Fine, if that's what you want."

Naruto heard the fox walk toward him. Suddenly, though, Naruto heard the footsteps becoming softer, like a human's. Curious, Naruto turned and was surprised by what he saw.

Standing before him was a woman slightly smaller than he was with red hair tied back in a bun. A few strands of hair helped frame her face and forehead. She wore a red and blue kimono, which intentionally revealed an hourglass figure and a sizable bust. Whipping behind her were nine fox tails, which gave Naruto a hint as to who she was.

"Kurama? What are you doing looking like that?"

Staring down at herself with her blood red eyes, Kurama responded, in a seductive female tone, "Oh, this? I just haven't used this form in so long that I just had to try it out."

"You used this before?"

"Of course I did. I wasn't always sealed within someone, so I had to disguise myself if I wanted to be in public."

"And you're a girl because—?"

"Because it's my gender. It's true my voice is a little hard to picture as feminine as long as I'm in that horrid monster form, but you didn't have to jump to conclusions like that."

"I'm sorry, Kurama, I…Wait a minute! You're changing the subject! Why did you use the Fox's Eye jutsu on Hinata and Tsunade?"

Kurama let loose a sly smile and said, "I just wanted to have a little fun. Now that there's a temporary peace in the world, it's gotten boring around here."

"That doesn't mean you can treat my friends like they're toys! And what do you mean by "Temporary peace?""

Kurama narrowed her eyes and asked, "Naruto, do you really think this peace will last? The five great nations will find something new to fight about; it's happened for generations. Only in this last Great Shinobi War have all five nations worked together to fight a common enemy."

Naruto weighed her words and said, "I've got to admit that world peace isn't going to be easily obtained, but I'll find a way to make it happen."

"You already have," Kurama said.

"And what's that?"

"My jutsu. Just use it on influential people around the world and you'll be basking in world peace in no time."

"Absolutely not! I'm not taking away the free will of other people just to get what I want! Please, Kurama, just tell me how to release Hinata and Tsunade."

Kurama let out a disappointed sigh and continued to gaze to Naruto. Her eyes seemed to glow faintly as she said, "I knew you were a hard-headed noble brat, but I didn't think you'd be so against having your dream come true."

"My dream…come true? What are you talking about?"

"Your dream, that pervert sensei's dream; world peace. It can be a reality, simply by influencing certain behaviors in people."

"Influence…behaviors? You mean with the Fox's Eye?"

"Bingo. You're not taking away the free will of anyone with this jutsu, not even the girl and the Hokage. You're merely adjusting attitudes to be in your favor. You wouldn't want to let your dream remain a dream because of a few rotten apples, would you?"

"Rotten…apples?" Naruto thought about Kurama's words. What she was suggesting was so simple. He didn't even know why he was against it in the first place. Then he remembered, "Wait! What about the time the person's hypnotized? Other people will notice and try to attack me before I'm done."

Kurama smiled and said, "Well, this jutsu can be used in a less noticeable way, so much so that not even the sharpest eye can detect it. But why this sudden interest in my jutsu? I thought you wanted to be rid of it and return everything back to normal."

Naruto hesitantly replied, "Well, the more I think about it, the more I think this jutsu is just what I need to gain the world peace Jiraiya-sensei dreamed about. If everyone was more agreeable with each other, there'd be a lot less bloodshed and war. Kurama, could you teach me how to perform this jutsu without having anyone else notice?"

Kurama's smile got wider as the glow in her eyes faded. She replied, "Sure, Naruto. I'll tell you everything you need to know."

In her mind, Kurama chuckled to herself, "Too easy, kid. Your mind was always susceptible to genjutsu, so I knew you'd fall easily for mine. I do want you to realize your dream, but who says I can't have a little fun while I'm at it?"

(Naruto's apartment; three hours later)

Hinata sat at the table with a worried expression on her face. She stared at Naruto, who was still in his meditative stance. "He's been like that for three hours now. I wonder if everything's alright."

Hinata then heard a knock on the door. She cautiously went to the door and peeped through the spyglass. She saw Tsunade standing nervously outside, so opened the door and quickly ushered her in.

As soon as she was inside, Tsunade said, "I'm on a lunch break and wanted to check in on Lord Hokage. How is he?"

Hinata said, "It's been three hours and he hasn't broken his meditation once."

"He must've gone through the same training on Mount Myoboku as Jiraiya did. They don't mess around when it comes to training."

"That could be it, but I'm worried about the Fox. Since this is its jutsu, it just might use it to make Naruto do something awful."

"I'm sure Lord Hokage wouldn't allow anything like that to happen. Please just have faith, Hinata."

"I guess you're right. Anyway, you said you were on a lunch break, right? I'll make you some—"

A knock interrupted the conversation. Frantically, Hinata began to hide in the bathroom as Tsunade transformed into Naruto. "Forgive me for assuming your form, my lord," Tsunade thought, "but I have to make sure no one interferes."

Tsunade opened the door and saw Ino Yamanaka standing outside. "Where is she, Naruto?" she asked bluntly.

Getting a little nervous, Tsunade asked, "Who are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! I saw the Hokage walk in there, and I want to know why she'd spend her lunch break visiting you."

"Ino, I think you might have been imagining things. I'm just here all by myself," Tsunade replied back. In her mind, she was screaming, "Please go away! I don't want to remain in Lord Hokage's form any longer."

"Oh, so you're playing this game with me? Fine, I'll just see for myself what she's up to," Ino said as she prepared herself to perform the Mind Transfer jutsu.

Before she did, however, she heard a girl yell, "Tsunade, get out of the way!" She tried to confirm her suspicions that it was Hinata, but a powerful blow to the gut knocked her out before she had the chance.

(15 minutes later)

"This is bad, Hinata; really, really bad!" Tsunade frantically said. "Ino's going to know everything about Lord Hokage now!"

"Relax, Tsunade. Maybe she'll go along with everything. Besides, Naruto's good at explaining things. I'm sure he can handle it."

Before Tsunade could protest more, Naruto finally woke up from his meditation and stretched his limbs. Overcome with joy, Hinata ran to his side, planted a deep kiss on his lips and said, "I'm so glad you're okay, Naruto!"

Tsunade knelt in front of Naruto and said, "I'm relieved you are well, Lord Hokage."

Naruto looked at the two and said, "I'm just fine, you guys. Hey, Tsunade, don't you have work to do?"

"I'm on my lunch break now and wanted to check up on you, my lord. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Not right now," Naruto said. He then saw Ino tied to one of the kitchen tables and asked, "What's Ino doing here?"

Tsunade hung her head in despair and said, "She followed me here and wanted to know what I was doing. She was going to force herself in, but Hinata knocked her out before she could. I'm sorry for my carelessness, my lord. If you need to punish me, I'll accept it!"

"Whoa! Take it easy, Tsunade. You did nothing wrong."

"But, Lord Hokage, I—"

"I'll handle it. In the meantime, did you eat lunch yet, Tsunade?"

"N…no, my lord. I was so surprised by Ino's visit that I forgot."

Hinata walked toward the kitchen and said, "I'll be happy to fix all four of us something if you want."

"I'd like that, Hinata."

As Hinata prepared lunch, Ino finally woke up from being knocked out. Looking around, she was surprised to see Naruto sitting in front of her while Tsunade stood behind him like a maid would her master. To her left, she could see Hinata preparing a lunch for someone.

Sharpening her glare on Naruto, she asked, "What have you done to them?"

Naruto chuckled and said, "Well, there's actually an interesting story behind that."

Hinata continued to prepare lunch as Naruto explained what had happened in the last half-day and Hinata and Tsunade's new relations to Naruto. Ino could hardly believe her ears, but listened to Naruto's story to the end.

"…then I woke up to find you tied up to this chair. That's pretty much it."

Ino took a moment to respond, but eventually said, "Wow. That just seems too unreal."

"But it did happen, Ino. They wouldn't be here if it was all a lie."

"I'm not saying I don't believe you, Naruto. Seeing Tsunade-sensei standing behind you like a servant is proof of your story. However, I'd like to know what you're planning to do with both her and Hinata now."

Naruto sighed and met Ino's gaze head-on, his eyes giving of a faint blue glow. "I would like them to help me with a dream of mine; world peace. If you want, you can help me with this as well."

"Help…you?" Ino responded, now intrigued about how she could help Naruto. "What kind of help would I be?"

"Well, because of your incredible spying and information-gathering skills, I was thinking of having you act as a spy. You would be going all over compiling a list of influential/important people in the world and any dirty little secrets they might be hiding."

"Spying…on important people? It sounds like fun, but I don't think I can handle this alone. I mean, this isn't just a single village you're talking about, and I'm just one person. I can't maintain a shadow clone for months at a time like you can."

Naruto laughed as he undid the ropes binding Ino to the chair. "Don't worry. If it will make you feel any better, you can pick out partners for this little task."

"Pick out…partners. I can do that; no problem!"

"Glad to hear it!" Naruto said as the glow in his eyes faded. By this time, Hinata had finished preparing a lunch for everyone and started serving it.

After lunch was over, Hinata started to clean the dishes, with Tsunade helping her, wanting to do something other than Hokage business. Ino stood from the table and said, "Well, I guess I'll start gathering intel on potential allies. I'll see you later, Naruto."

Before she left, however, Naruto walked up beside her and whispered, "Ino, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Naruto. What is it?"

Naruto's eyes started to faintly glow again as he asked, "Do you find me attractive?"

"You…attractive?" Ino asked back. "Well, I think you have gotten more handsome during the three years you were training with Jiraiya. Now, however, I think you're totally hot!"

Naruto smiled and said, "For this spying business you're getting yourself into, I don't want you to think there's no reward for your hard work. What if I were to…you know…when you do a job well done?"

Ino's heart skipped a beat as she responded, "That…that…would be incredible! Thank you so much, Naruto!" With her reward firmly in her sights, Ino set off to find more spies for Naruto.

Naruto walked back in his apartment, where he said goodbye to Tsunade before she left to resume her act as Hokage. When they were alone, Hinata walked up to Naruto, deep-kissed him and said, "You know, you never did tell me what happened with the Fox. Did it know of a way to get Lady Tsunade and me back to normal? And how exactly do you plan to achieve world peace?"

Naruto smiled as his eyes started to glow and said, "Don't worry Hinata; I'll tell you everything."

* * *

_I know some of you are wondering, "Hey, wasn't that Tobi's plan?" Well, from what I understand, Tobi wanted to place the entire world under a genjutsu to give them something similar to a hive mind where they would all think like him. This plan is different in that only a few people in the world will be influenced (mostly female, obviously, and they would just get some behavioral changes. These behavioral changes would ideally lead to the people influencing worldwide policies that promote world peace. It's a more subtle approach, and it could take time, but it's not as menacing as Tobi's one-shot, one-kill tactic._


End file.
